His Golden Eyes
by Hatokirei
Summary: Something reverts Kenshin back to the Battousai. How will Kaoru be able to live with him, when she can't really hit him. FINISHED! Thank you for all those reviews! :
1. Default Chapter

Ohiyo minna!! Ok I know I have another fic that I really need to work on but this one wouldn't leave me alone!! Major OOC'ness I guess, and um…oh ya…I don't own Kenshin. Onegai minna, R&R and tell me what you think!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
'No…Kaoru…' A voice mumbled under the confines of his cover. Kenshin tossed and turned causing the sheets to wind upon his legs like that of a burial cloth. In his dreams, he saw his most beloved getting killed yet again, tortured slowely and then finally allowed to die. Sometimes it was an old enemy from the past, other times it was the battousai…no…it was himself harming the person he held most dear in his heart. At all times he was unable to save her. "Onegai…Kaoru…f…forgive me…"  
  
++++++++  
  
Kaoru lay in her room. She could hear Kenshin mumbling in the other room through the thin walls between them. She sighed. 'Mou, Kenshin…when are you going to stop having these dreams.' Already it had been nearly a week since these nightmares of his had started up. Every night he would blame himself for his past or for a future that would hopefully never come. She stood pulling her night robe closer around her body. 'His moans are becoming louder.' She quickly shuffled out of her room to comfort her poor rurouni.  
  
Opening the door to his room, a small tear left her eye and trailed down her face, at the distress the man she loved was in. He was no longer on his pillow; it had been thrown across the room. On the floor were slight indents where he had clawed the wood in a desperate attempt to save or stop something. She went over to him and put a gentle hand on his sweaty face, to stop his tossing, yet had to pull away as his hand came up and hit the left side of her shoulder.  
  
She hissed slightly in pain, and tried to throw some of her body weight on him to calm him down, all the while quietly calling his name; trying to wake him from his horrible nightmare.  
  
+++++  
  
Kenshin was standing in the field of blood. The same field he had fought on years before, and the same one where he would see her death. He started running for the place he knew she would be, always trying to be one step ahead of those he could never catch. Not matter how fast he could run there was always something slowing him down. He felt a pressure on his arms trying to keep him still, but he mealy smacked it away and continued running. 'Matte…onegai…Kaoru, wait for me!' He could see her form, laughing, and then crying. Next to her was a man in shadow, wielding a katana, and poising it over her head. He struggled to run faster. 'No!'  
  
Something was wrong, his arms and legs wouldn't move any more. Something was pressing against him preventing him from moving anywhere. He struggled more, desperate to break free.  
  
"Kenshin!" He heard someone calling his name over and over, yet in his desperate attempt to get to her he ignored it. He wasn't fast enough. The figure holding the sword over Kaoru's head, turned to smile and Kenshin; and with a cruel glare in his eye, he drove the sword through her skull. Blood sprayed over Kenshin clothes as he screamed her name and watched her body crumple, leaving an eerie smile on the slaughtered woman's face. He stared in horror at her body, all the blood draining from his face.  
  
'Again…I failed again…' Her murderer began laughing as he licked some of her blood off of the katana. Kenshin's fist tightened as he drew his sakabato, preparing to give the most painful death he could imagine to this bastard. It was when he was getting into position that the shadows lifted off the man's face.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Kenshin bolted awake. "It was me." He kept repeating. "It was me."  
  
Kaoru jumped to the side when she felt his body stiffen, and instinct that probably saved her head from a sound smacking with Kenshin's, when he sat up screaming.  
  
She quietly approached the shaken man. "Ano…Kenshin…what was you?"  
  
For the first time, he noticed her. His eyes widened in recognition, then relief; and without a thought he drew her close and wrapped his arms around her. Startled Kaoru relaxed and gave in to his embrace. 'Maybe I should wake him more often ne?'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
It was mid-afternoon and Kenshin still wouldn't tell her about his nightmares. Kaoru sighed in exasperation. "Kenshin no baka!" She had decided to practice her swings with the boken and began using 'Kenshin no baka' as a sort of mantra. Sano had left on a trip with one of his buddies and Yahiko had left to work with Tsubame-chan at the Akebeko so she had no one to vent on, other than Kenshin. He was put to work preparing dinner, something to get his mind off of things.  
  
'Baka…Kenshin no baka. Why do you always shut me out of what's important!' She swung harder, deep in thought. 'I might be able to help you…BAKA'  
  
"Ano…Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin walked up to her quietly. He smiled slightly at the ferocious face she was making. Any sensible man would have left her alone for a while…any sensible man. "Kaoru?" He began, as he stood beside her. She was to busy beating the daylights out of something to hear him. He could hear her murmuring something out of her breath, it sounded like his name, but it was to slight for him to hear. So, being the not-so- bright-right-now man that he was, he went closer to hear her.  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"ORO!" His face met the ground as her boken came swinging down in an arc. Kaoru jumped in surprise as a slight thud sounded through her cloud of idiot Kenshin's. She looked down at the ground to see that very idiot pulling his face from the earth, with a very large bump on his head.  
  
"Gomen Kenshin!" She yelled when she realized exactly what had happened. She knelt down beside him, stifling a laugh at the perfect imprint his face made in the dirt. Kenshin grumbled slightly at her pathetic attempt to keep her laughter down, but put on the biggest smile he could when he faced her.  
  
"Iie…my fault." He put his hand behind his head and laughed. "Shessa just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to the market with me to get some items for the miso soup."  
  
Kaoru quickly agreed then left to go get changed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The market was not as busy as it normally was, which made the shopping much faster. On the way back to the dojo, Kaoru's attention was caught by a stand off to the side that sold pretty bottles and incense. Dragging Kenshin over to the booth, she saw an older woman attending to it.  
  
"Ohiyo!" The woman smiled as a younger woman physically dragged a red- haired man to her. Her smiled widened as the raven-haired woman bowed her head and introduced themselves.  
  
"Kaoru-chan is it?" She gestured to her incense and all of her bottles. "What can I help you with?" While the girl was busy staring at all the pretty trinkets, the old woman spared a glance at her companion. 'His eyes are the saddest eyes I have seen in a while. Such exhaustion, both from sleep and something else.' Her thoughts where interrupted as the object she was staring at moved slightly in discomfort. Kaoru pointed out some of the incense to him, and he smiled. 'Hmm…his eyes light up when he looks at her; he cares greatly for her, yet there is a battle going on inside of him.'  
  
"Kenshin…this one is for relaxation!" Kaoru held it up for him to see. "Maybe this could be of use to us?" He laughed slightly.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I really don't believe that smoke can relax someone."  
  
"Oh but it can young man." The couple looked at the old woman. She held up an incense stick for them to see. "This one helps to relieve the soul, it releases pain and allows for relaxation." She held it up the one known as Kenshin and continued. "I see that you have a great need to relax, to release some of your pain." She placed it in his hand. "Here, you can have this one for free." Immediately Kenshin objected.  
  
"Arigato, demo…I can't except this gift. I do not need it." He smiled at her and held out his hand to give it back. The woman just stared at him.  
  
"Young man, do not insult this old woman." She smiled at the look of regret that passed across his face. "You remind me of someone I used to know, please take it and try it." Her eyes lit up and she winked at him. "Besides if it works you can tell others; and bring me some business."  
  
Kenshin laughed as he placed the stick inside his clothes. "Hai."  
  
They turned to leave, and got no farther then a couple of feet when the woman spoke again.  
  
"Young man; when you go to sleep at night, use the incense. It will burn away your nightmares."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kenshin stared at the stick. He didn't quite know why he felt so uneasy about this; after all it was only scented smoke. Sighing he lit it and placed it beside his bed. 'I will do nearly anything to get rid of these dreams.' He slipped under covers and listened to the silent chirps of the crickets drowning the night sky. Slowely his eyes closed as he began to fall into a deep sleep, surrounded by the spicy scent emitted from the incense.  
  
Kaoru sat in her room waiting for everything to quiet down. She and Kenshin had spoken a while about using the incense. For some reason he was against it, however she had changed his mind when she pointed out the lack of sleep they were both getting from these dreams. Reluctantly he retired for bed, and she went to her room. After several minutes all was quiet in his room. She sighed in hopeful relief. 'Maybe he can get some much needed sleep tonight. I pray to Kami he will.' She glanced at the book she had been reading and settled down to look at a few pages, to relax. It was about an hour later that she felt herself begin to doze off, so she placed her marker in the book and went to go get a quick sip of water.  
  
As quietly as possible so as not to disturb the sleeping Kenshin she padded down the hall and into the kitchen. After getting a small cup of water she began walking back to her room. When she passed Kenshin's room she heard a slight shuffle. Curiosity nagging at her she opened the door slightly and peered in, only to find the room empty.  
  
Frowning she opened the door wider and stepped in. It was then that a rough hand grabbed her waist while the other one held her throat. She was pinned to the wall near the door as the body stepped closer to her.  
  
Panic and fear seeped in. "Kenshin! What have you done with Kenshin?" She moved her head trying to find him in the darkness. She felt the body stiffen in surprise. Her hand went up to her captors' hand that was holding her neck. "I swear if you've hurt him…" she began, however his hand tightened slightly, making it harder for her to breathe. She struggled to see the person attacking her, but the light was to far from his face. A face that was now inching closer to hers. She whimpered, part in pain, part in fear.  
  
Instantly he dropped his hand from her neck. She stared at him with all the anger and defiance she could muster. "Where's Kenshin!" The man stood there, slowly releasing her and stepping back toward the light, keeping an eye on her in the process. Kaoru watched as he became bathed in the glow of the candle.  
  
"K…Kenshin?" She ran over to him. "Kenshin? What's the matter with you?" His voice startled her. It was cold, distant…deadly.  
  
"Woman, tell me exactly how you know my name, why you seem familiar to me…and why I can't hurt you."  
  
She glanced questioningly at his hidden eyes. With a trembling hand she lifted his bangs and gasped. 'Golden! His eyes are golden!'  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So what does everyone think? I'm not sure if I should continue this one. I love interactions between the battousai and Kaoru so I decided to try my hand at it. Gomen if it's not what anyone was expecting. And please, if I make spelling mistakes, PLEASE let me know. I'm not sure if I spelled Tsubame and Akebeko right. I also plan to make this a happier ficcy. I don't know how to write dark ficcy's. Arigato for reading!! 


	2. His Golden Eyes Pt2

Ohiyo minna!  Ano…::sweat drop::  In light of the recent threat that I have received…I have decided to continue writing again.  I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE THOUGH!!  I want to thank everyone who reviewed my fic, and those who have REALLY pushed to get me off of my sorry lazy fat butt…and think of something else.  So without further ado…oh yah…I want to dedicate this chappy to my VERY first reviewer and fellow otaku and Battousai worshiper…Kamimura Kaoru.  Arigato!!  I don't own Kenshin as always.  

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"K…Kenshin?"  She ran over to him.  "Kenshin?  What's the matter with you?"   His voice startled her.  It was cold, distant…deadly.

"Woman, tell me exactly how you know my name, why you seem familiar to me…and why I can't hurt you."

She glanced questioningly at his hidden eyes.  With a trembling hand she lifted his bangs and gasped.  'Golden!  His eyes are golden!'

"Kenshin."  She whispered softly.  Her eyes questioned his.  "I don't understand how this could happen.  Did you have another bad dream?"

He stared, not once taking his eyes off of her, seemingly trying to figure a piece of a mysterious puzzle.  Then carefully, as if holding down growing anger, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him, leading her closer to the candles light.  "Why are you so familiar to me?"  He questioned.

He watched as the girl hung her head low, shading her eyes behind her bangs.  Questioningly he bent his head lower to see her face, and was startled to see streaks of tears tracing down her face.  'I didn't even do anything to her!'  He wondered, feeling something akin to panic seeping through his body.  His golden eyes narrowed again in thought,  'Did I hurt her when she came in the door?'  Once again his eyes traced what he could see of her face. 

Memories came flooding into him, slow at first, then with growing speed.  Visions of a lovely, yet very pissed off woman punching him through a wall.  Her getting highly drunk and scolding him for thinking little of himself, and another memory of his face getting smashed against her fist, sending him through yet another wall.

He continued to stare at the woman, who was obviously getting very uncomfortable in the silence.

"Kenshin.  Y…You don't remember me?"  She took his silence as the answer she had been dreading.  Her shoulders slumped slightly.  "Kaoru.  My name is Kamiya Kaoru."

"Kaoru."  He savored the sound of her name on his lips.  More memories flooded him.  Them walking together in the rain; a young boy with spiky hair being chased by her while calling her names.  

Startled at the ferocity of these visions, Kenshin walked over to the main candle in the room and lit it.  He then quietly walked over to the still standing woman and sat down next to her, gesturing with one hand for her to sit as well.

Almost as if her knees gave out, she flopped on the floor next to him, in a less than graceful manor, landing nearly on top of him.  He gazed at her in concern.  "Kaoru…Iie…Kaoru-dono, gomen demo I am just starting to remember some things."  

She glanced up at him hopefully.  "What do you remember Kenshin."

He sat transfixed by her eyes.  In them he saw so much color, so much beauty.  It was truly as if he was staring into her entire soul.  'Truly, the eyes are the windows to the soul.'  He cringed slightly when he realized that she was still waiting for an answer from him, and coughed to hide some of his discomfort.  'This woman is actually making me feel strange!'  He smiled in disbelief.

"Hmm.  Well I remember a boy…Yahiko!  And tall man with spiky hair…" he fumbled around for the name, which was floating around in the space of his head somewhere.

"Sanosuke."  Kaoru helped.  "We call him Sano.  Then there's Megumi…"

"The female doctor, that's right…" He continued.  Suddenly his eyebrows furrowed together in deep concentration.

Alarmed at his sudden change of attitude she scooted closer to him.  "Nani Kenshin?"

"There's something I need to remember…something dangerous…" He continued thinking hard.

Kaoru glanced at him.  "Kenshin, there is nothing dangerous around here right now.  You have already defeated Shishio; there is no one that the government wants you to fight; not that I would let you even if there were…" her voice trailed off.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow.  "Not that you would let me?"  The corner of his mouth turned up slightly.  "Now my dear Kaoru, how would you intend to stop me?"

She glanced at him embarrassed that she had even said that much.  The way he was staring at her was just too bizarre for her, like a mixture of amusement and expectancy.  "Kenshin…please stop looking at me that way…it's embarrassing."

His mouth twitched again, yet he put a mask on and stared at her with a blank face.  "Now, how exactly would you intend to stop me, when you can't even handle me looking at you?"  He watched amused as several emotions ran across her face.  'She could never gamble.'

Kaoru couldn't believe this.  He was still looking at her in a way that made her body fuzzy and warm.  Not that this was a bad thing, but it just wasn't the time for it.  She wondered if he even knew how mesmerizing his eyes were.  'Probably not.'  She hazard a glance at him.  Finding him still expecting an answer, and quite infuriatingly enough, still looking at her in that way, she began to fume silently.

Kenshin's eyebrows raised again as he felt an increase in her Ki.  'This woman in absolutely amazing!'  Deciding to test out a theory he snapped his fingers as if in sudden discovery.  "That's it!"

Kaoru, startled at his sudden burst of energy, could only stare at him questioningly.  His eyes took on a darker more serious tone.  "I just remembered what it was that was so dangerous."  His voice lowered and he clenched his sword.  "It's something you need to be wary of as well."

Kaoru glanced around the room, unaware of any problems.  "What is it, what's so dangerous Kenshin?"

His golden eyes met hers as he stared into her soul.  Slowely, quietly his face inched towards hers.  Their cheeks brushed against each other, as his lips met her ear.  He whispered, making sure that no one could hear but her.  "Your cooking."

Kaoru blinked, then blinked again as he sat back, facing her once again.  "My cooking?"

"Mmm…that's what I need to look out for."  He stared at her again with his unreadable mask, waiting for her expected reaction.  He was not disappointed; he ticked off the emotions that ran through her eyes on his fingers.  'Let me see…confusion, realization, embarrassment, annoyance, anger…and dear Kami what a Ki.  That would be enough anger to kill all the people in Kyoto!'   

'My cooking!'  Kaoru fumed.  'He can hardly remember me, yet he can remember my horrible cooking!'  Her fists clenched and flexed, then clenched again.  With a shriek of anger she yelled.  "KENSHIN NO BAKA!"   She had all the power of a tornado behind her swing, yet before her hand could reach his face, he disappeared, only to reappear at her side.  Undaunted, she quickly turned and raised her other hand to hit him.  

Reacting slightly in surprise at her sudden turn and her speed, Kenshin grabbed her hand that was on a one-on-one collision course with his skull.  He was, however not expecting the foot that came up and kicked him in the shin. He winced at his error, yet grabbed her other hand as it came down as well.  Inwardly he grinned at the full string of obscenities she was yelling towards him.  He used the full force of his weight to pin the enraged woman down.

Kaoru calmed slightly when she realized the position she was in.  Kenshin had her arms above her head and was straddling her waist, using his legs to not only pin her legs down, but to keep his full weight off of her stomach.  Her cheeks flamed red as she stuttered.

"K…K…Kenshin!"

Battousai laughed.  It was soft and yet somehow harsh.  He gazed directly into her eyes, and inside them she saw his raw emotions.  Pain, anguish, joy, hope, and love.  Everything that Kenshin was, he was showing her through his eyes.  Slowly he crawled off her and helped her to sit up again.  Too stunned to say anything she saw in silence.

Kenshin glanced at her, aware fully of all the emotions going through her and the changes in her Ki.  He smiled, 'this girl is truly fun.  It's no wonder I like her.'

After a while of silence, Kaoru stood, and began walking toward the door.  Kenshin was behind her in a second.  "Where are you going?"

"Hai Kenshin.  When I wake up, we'll try to figure out what happened to you."  Kaoru glanced at him and sighed.  "I don't know what to do about this."

Kenshin shrugged and went to the corner of the room, looking at the door.  With a sigh, he sat down, resting the katana over his shoulder and folding his legs in front of him.  Kaoru stared at him.

"Kenshin, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"  He looked over to her.  "I'm going to rest."

She gestured to the futon.  "Your bed is right here!  It's got covers and everything!"

He shifted his weight uncomfortably.  "I prefer this."

Surrendering, Kaoru smiled at him and bade him goodnight, leaving him to his room; a solitaire figure in the moonlight.  When she got to her own room, she started shaking. 

'What is going on here!'?  She threw herself onto her own bed.  "Kenshin is still Kenshin, only he looks and acts somewhat like Battousai!"  She rolled over and lay flat on her back, draping an arm across her forehead.  This was all so confusing to her.  Somehow, Battousai was brought out, yet he doesn't act horrible, he was actually playing with her!  This was NOT was she would have expected of a man that is considered a most deadly assassin.  She grumbled something about not making him dinner and finally began succumbing to the sleep that wanted to claim her.  'Tomorrow will be an interesting day at that.  I wonder how Yahiko will react if he comes over.'

Inside his room, Kenshin was deep in thought once again.  'Why was I playing with that girl. I kind of remember her, but still…. the way I was acting was almost as if…' He stared at his hands.  He could still feel the warmth of her body near his.  'She makes me feel…almost…complete.'  He stood up and paced the room.  'Why is this happening.  I try to contain my emotions around everyone, but with her I can't.  Why!'  He went over the door to his room and opened it, quietly walking over to her room.  He could hear her even breathing, as she slept.  Sighing he went back to his room and sat back on the floor.  No question would be answered tonight; tomorrow he would have to figure out what to do, and exactly what she was to him.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I KNOW I KNOW…MAJOR OOC'NESS!!  Let me explain…I really don't think Kenshin would intentionally hurt Kaoru, however I think I made his attitude a little different, I might change a couple of things.  Please let me know what everyone thinks on this ok?   Anyhoo I want to thank some people.

Kamimura kaoru-  WAI WAI I finally updated!!!  Thanks for you letters!

Raphie- Yes I know he is mighty fine man.  Mmmm yummy…

Lizzie-  thank you, I enjoy incense and I thought it would be perfect.

ArtemisMoon- Bwahahahahaha!!  Yes evil cliffhanger!  And maybe more to come!

Jason M. Lee-  Thank you for all that information!  I made sure not to do it in this one! 

Nim- hopefully I can do just that!

Susan-  There are A LOT of really good Kaoru and Battousai reactions on here.  I really like one that's called Meeting of the Minds…I think.

And thank you to everyone else who reviewed and I'm just too tired to personally thank.  THANK YOU!!!!! 


	3. His Golden Eyes 3

Hiya minna!! I know it's been a while but I'm baaaaccckkkk!!! I just got home from a vacation to Otakon.phew was that fun!!!! What's Otakon you ask?!?!?! Why it's an anime convention held in the Baltimore Convention Center every year!!! WAHOO I BOUGHT LOTS OF GOODIES!!! If anyone else reading this went tell me!! Ok as always no matter how much I may wish it, I don't own Kenshin. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Slowly Kaoru's eyes fluttered open. Still groggy from sleep, she glanced around the room trying to sharpen, slightly blurry images. Smiling slow and lazily she stretched out her arms above her head to waken her muscles.  
  
"Ohayou Kaoru." A soft voice came from the corner of her room. With a gasp she quickly turned to see the owner of that voice, who was sitting calmly against the wall with his sword propped up against his shoulder. Embarrassment, bordering on anger, Kaoru turned red in the face.  
  
"K..K..Kenshin!"  
  
With a slow, lazy smile, yet a tint of a blush; Kenshin openly gazed over her figure. 'Kami, she's a beautiful creature.' His blush darkened slightly when his eyes roamed over the swell of her breasts that was clearly visible. His smile grew.  
  
Kaoru sat on her blanket, completely stunned that he had been watching her sleep. It was when his smile grew and she noticed that his eyes stayed fixated on a certain part of her body; that had unfortunately been exposed in her stretches and quick turn, that she snapped.  
  
"KENSHIN NO HENTAI!" She grabbed her pillow and threw it at him with all her might.  
  
Without a thought, Kenshin grabbed it and threw it to the ground; he was however, not expecting the other objects she had been throwing at him. He managed to dodge the first blanket that was thrown at super sonic speed, but the second one hit him on the shoulder. Unfortunatly that caught him off balance for a second, just enough time for her to go towards her closet and pull out an arsenal of junk to be used to hit him. His eyes widened as what seemed like tons of blurs passed by his head, one even hit the wall with so much force that it went straight through it.  
  
All the while, Kaoru was screaming "Kenshin no baka," or "Kenshin no Hentai," and blindly throwing what ever she could get her hands, on at him. Her hands deftly went for loose objects, it was when she grabbed her prized music box and threw it, did she realize her error. With a loud yelp, she reached out to try to get it back from mid-flight before it could hit anything, but it had gone to far and to fast for her to do anything.  
  
Kenshin saw her distress and tried to make a grab for the object she had just thrown, however he had taken two.what seemed like make-up cases, and one futon to the head; and his vision was a little blurred. His hand touched part of the case, just enough to slow it down slightly; however it still hit the wall with enough force to crack the delicate top off.  
  
Kaoru ran over and knelt beside it. She stared in horror over what she had just done. Kenshin watched as she picked up the two pieces and hugged them to her chest. "Gomen Kaoru." He knelt beside her. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have made you upset."  
  
She sniffed and mumbled. "It's not your fault, I got carried away."  
  
"What is it?" He inquired.  
  
"It's the music box my father got mother as a wedding promise."  
  
He stared at her, slightly confused. "Wedding promise?"  
  
"Ah, it's a promise of marriage. My father had to go on training before he could get married. My mother was so worried about him; so he gave her this music box that she could listen to while he was away." A small tear ran down her face. "It was important to her, and when she passed, he gave it to me."  
  
He frowned and gently took the two pieces from her. After studying them carefully, he sighed. One of the hinges had been completely torn off the wooden base, chipping much of the paint along with it. The other hinge was slightly bent and missing the connector. "Kaoru, I may be able to find a way to fix this." She stared at him with so much hope in her eyes he wanted to hug her. "I can't do this, but I may be able to find someone who can. So cheer up, you shouldn't cry."  
  
Kaoru gazed at his golden eyes. 'Is this really Battousai?' In his eyes she could see his soul, open and pure, yet still hiding the mystery that was Kenshin. He was almost as if a Pandora's box, tempting yet dangerous. His cloths, his face, his scent.everything about him was the Kenshin she knew; but the eyes. They held a mystery, that she was. strangely enough, excited by.  
  
With a small smile, Kenshin stood and held out his hand to help her up. Quietly taking it she allowed his assistance and smiled when he headed for the door, her music box in hand. "Oh, and Kenshin."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"After I am dressed and all," She began to get angry again. "I want a really good explanation as to why you where sitting in my room watching me sleep!"  
  
Kenshin sweat dropped. 'She can be a little scary at times.' Instead he smiled and promptly ran out of the room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yahiko whistled as he strutted down the street. Two wanna-be crooks, tried to rob Tsubame's restaurant, so he, the best Samurai in all of town.next to Kenshin of course, showed them their place, in the form of a boken. Of course, he was praised for being the hero, and he was able to show off his skill in front of Tsubame.  
  
Yep he was feeling pretty darn good of himself right now. He strutted through town, throwing his best 'tough guy' glare, at anyone who dared look at him the wrong way. His thoughts darkened as he neared the dojo. Kaoru was going to find a way to put him down, she was always did. She would tell him some worthless speech, and then beat him to a pulp in a duel. Last time she snuck up and scared the living piss out of him by jumping up and screaming something strange. He shuddered at the thought. It had taken her about five minutes to stop laughing, and when she finally did, she gave some lame excuse that to practice swordsmanship you must always be open to the feeling of the surrounding.or something like that.  
  
Well, tonight she was going to get hers. He was going to jump out and scare her this time, and see how she likes that! With a wicked gleam in his eyes he devised his plan.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After Kaoru had finished dressing, she went out to the kitchen where she knew Kenshin was going to be. The wonderful smell of miso soup filled the air as she quietly drifted towards the room. Kaoru stopped to watch as he cut the vegetables into perfect tiny pieces.  
  
"Kenshin, can I talk to you really quick?"  
  
He turned to stare at her. "You want to know what I was doing in you room?"  
  
She frowned in annoyance at the memory. "That too, but right now I want to know how much you remember and, if you know why you changed."  
  
He turned to take the boiling water off the stove. Putting it aside he wiped his hands on a towel as he walked over and sat next to her. She was unprepared for the deadly seriousness flowing through his eyes. "For you first question. I really don't remember much. I know you, and I know the feelings I get when I am around you, yet I don't know why I get them."  
  
She blushed, unable to stop herself from asking. "Ano.Kenshin, what feelings do you get around me?"  
  
His eyes caught hers once again, however in shyness she tore them away. Slowly reaching out, he held one of her hands and smiled, saying simply "Good ones."  
  
Embarrassed he cleared his throat and moved along. "That's really it. I remember you, but everyone else I may or may not consider friend, is just a shadow to me."  
  
She jerked her head up. "You mean you don't remember Sano, or Yahiko, or Megumi." she trailed off as she saw him shake his head.  
  
"Kaoru, everything else is merely shadow. As time progresses they may become more refined in shape and I will remember them, but I don't really know." He stood once again. "I know this is frustrating for you, if you want I can leave until this."  
  
He was once again that morning caught off guard by her speed, as she threw her body against his in a tight hug.  
  
In a shaky and panic-stricken voice she held him and spoke. "Kenshin, no matter what, promise me that you won't leave me. You left once, and it nearly killed me, please don't do it again."  
  
He was shocked. 'I actually left this woman once?' He felt a small pit in his stomach at the very thought of it. "Kaoru." He lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I promise I won't leave you ok?"  
  
She stared at him as his eyes pierced her soul. Slowly she was able to loosen her grip on him. He sighed in relief, 'she was seriously starting to suffocate me! What a grip!'  
  
Embarrassed at her actions she quickly excused herself to go outside and practice her swings. Kenshin simply smiled and watched as she left him to do some deep thinking of his own. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yahiko watched Kaoru from the top of the wall as she left the kitchen area of the house. She made quick strides toward the pond and settled down on one of the rock beside it, facing the cool clear water, apparently in deep thought.  
  
He chuckled softly to himself. 'Perfect. She can't see or hear me, and she's in too deep a thought to even feel my presence.' Taking care to be as quiet as possible, he jumped from the wall and snuck behind her. He could vaguely hear her talking to herself, something about Kenshin, but he was to far ahead in his plans to think of hearing what she was mumbling about. Quietly he drew in as much breath as possible, and waiting until the moment was right he yelled at the top of his lung.  
  
"OI BUSU!!" He was instantly satisfied. With a loud "KYAAA!" Kaoru screamed and jumped in the air, landing on her feet. Unfortunatly she landed completely off balance on an unstable rock. With another loud shriek, her ankle twisted out from under her and she fell straight into the cold pond water.  
  
Yahiko had begun laughing the minute she flew, and it grew louder when she fell in the pond. He completely missed her gasp and look of pain as she grabbed her ankle. He stood over her soaking wet figure and said in his deepest voice. "Vengeance!"  
  
His glee was turned to fear when he felt the cold hard steel pressed against his throat and a hot angry breath going down the back of his neck. His eyes widened as Kaoru screamed and tried to stand up.  
  
"Kenshin NO!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kenshin had been inside cutting more vegetables when he had heard her scream of fear. Without his sakabato, he grabbed the knife he had been using and ran out in a mad frenzy, just in time to see the back of a figure standing over a drenched Kaoru whose face was twisted in pain. He gritted his teeth as anger washed over him like a red wave, at this man who dared to hurt his Kaoru. It was that anger that took him to the man, and that anger that allowed him to hold the knife up to this person's throat. And it would be that anger that would soon allow Kenshin to punish the person responsible for whatever caused Kaoru's pain. Through the red haze he vaguely heard Kaoru scream to him, as he tightened his grip on the handle.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
heheheheheee..so what did everyone think??? Ok I know my spelling is horrible, but it's really late and I had to find time to write this. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and even wrote me, telling me that I had to continue! Please R+R, I will try to do much better next chapter! Please be nice in telling me any mistakes I make, I'm sure there will be a lot of them. I'll try and fix them in the morning. ::yawns:: 


	4. His Golden Eyes Pt 4

Konbanwa minna!!! How is everyone? Well I am alive and well and ready to continue.you know it's getting harder and harder to get ideas for this story, Kaoru's Mission is on temporary hold until my brain fart leaves and I can think of something. Gomen minna!! But I do think of some things for this one..so without further ado.ahem.I DO NOT OWN KENSHIN.I just wish I could own Battousai..::shudders in delight:: +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yahiko had begun laughing the minute she flew, and it grew louder when she fell in the pond. He completely missed her gasp and look of pain as she grabbed her ankle. He stood over her soaking wet figure and said in his deepest voice. "Vengeance!"  
  
His glee was turned to fear when he felt the cold hard steel pressed against his throat and a hot angry breath going down the back of his neck. His eyes widened as Kaoru screamed and tried to stand up.  
  
"Kenshin NO!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kenshin in a red haze of anger barely heard Kaoru's panic-stricken voice, as he held the knife up to the throat of a trembling Yahiko. Yahiko didn't know whether to faint or wet his pants, either idea seemed like a necessity at the time being. Kaoru on the other hand was desperately trying to calm Kenshin down, by telling him repeatedly that she was all right.  
  
"Kenshin! I'm ok! Please put the knife down." She got no response from him. "Kenshin, onegai, look at the boy.that's Yahiko, my friend, as well as yours!" Some small tint of reasoning flashed through his eyes and slowly the knife began to lower from the boy's throat.  
  
Kenshin dropped the knife and grabbed the other male's shoulders, turning him around to see his face. Yahiko desperately tried to blink the tears out of his eyes, yet he was, for a second time shocked that day when he saw Kenshin's face. It held a weird mixture of anger, curiosity, wonder and concentration.  
  
"K.Kenshin?" He stuttered.  
  
"Mmm.you are Yahiko?"  
  
Such a simple question, yet it hurt the boy as surly as the knife would have. His head hung low, casting shadows over his eyes and he nodded.  
  
Kenshin continued to stare at him, committing his face to memory. Slowly images began forming in his mind. A strong willed boy yelling that he will be the greatest samurai, that he wasn't a kid. Yet running around yelling 'Busu' as an enraged Kaoru was chasing him.  
  
"Gomen Yahiko." He bowed slightly. "Perhaps I should explain what happened, will you wait for me inside the dojo?"  
  
Again Yahiko nodded. Kenshin could see that the boy was still hurting from being forgotten so he pulled him into a VERY awkward hug. "I am beginning to remember things.I shouldn't have acted the way I did without waiting to see the whole truth."  
  
He let go of Yahiko and began telling him of what had happened so far, tactfully leaving out the.intimate parts with him and Kaoru. It was when he mentioned her name did they remember that she was still sitting in the pond.  
  
Kaoru was pissed. In the fall she had hurt her ankle, not to mention that the bottom of the pond was slick; all of which added up to hell when trying to get up. She had tried unsuccessfully for the past two minutes, all of which ended up in her falling on her butt again. She was cold, her ankle hurt, and the men where too engrossed in their conversations to realize her predicament.  
  
Kenshin hastily ran over to her and held out a hand to assist her. "Gomen Kaoru!" He had the panicked voice of a dead man.  
  
Kaoru gave him a glare that could have frozen the widest lake. She grabbed his hand and began to pull her self up. Unfortunatly fate was cruel. Her weight combined with about 20 pounds of water that had soaked in her kimono made Kenshin loose his footing on the rocks and they both went tumbling in the water. Kenshin, however, twisted his body around and underneath hers, so she at least fell on him.  
  
When they both resurfaced, Yahiko laughter could be heard. He was doubled over again, and laughing so hard tears where streaming down his face.  
  
"Y.you should have seen your face!" He gasped between fits of laughter. Kenshin grinned wickedly. He held Kaoru's waist and hoisted her to a sitting position on one of the nearest rocks and winked at her. Kaoru crossed her arms across her chest and glared daggers at Yahiko.  
  
In a flash of a second, Kenshin jumped out of the pond and grabbed Yahiko's hands, holding them up high above his head. All Yahiko could do was stand there and struggle.  
  
"Kaoru.what do you think we should do with him?"  
  
Kaoru stared at her pupil who was trying with all his might to get out of the grip that Kenshin had on him. Her face turned from a frown into the scariest smile Yahiko had ever seen. It would be one to haunt his dreams.creepy.  
  
"You know Kenshin. I have always wanted my own personal slave." Her grin widened.  
  
Kenshin's amber eyes sparkled. "If that is what my lady wants, then that is what my lady shall get."  
  
"Chikusho! There's no way in HELL I am going to do anything for Busu!"  
  
Kaoru watched as Kenshin whispered something in the boy's ear. Immediately he paled and nodded compliantly. Curiosity nagged her, but she kept her questions until later.  
  
"Oi Busu.what do you want me to do?"  
  
Without a second thought Kaoru told him to clean the dojo floor twice, and grumbling he went off.  
  
Kenshin turned to Kaoru and lifted her up, cradling her body close to his.  
  
"Ano.Kenshin.I can probably walk you know. I don't think it's to bad."  
  
He shook his head and continued to carry her into the house, walking straight for her room.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Opening her door with his foot, he eased inside. Gently he set her on her futon. His golden eyes sparkled in amusement. "If I scare you into the pond, can I be your personal slave too?"  
  
Kaoru blushed. "Kenshin no baka." She hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Why would you want to do that?!"  
  
He snickered before leaning down closer to her face. She could see the wicked gleam in his eyes as she felt his hot breath caress her lips.  
  
"So I could pleasure you in any way imaginable."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. Her blush threatened to turn her face on fire as steam came from her ears. Kenshin laughed heartily as he pulled away and went to stand by the door. He turned to look at her still chuckling. "Until then, I want you to stay in your bed until Yahiko gets a doctor to look at your ankle." His face became wicked again. "You don't even want to think of the consequences if you don't listen to me on this." With that he left her alone.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kenshin sat in the kitchen making tea for Kaoru. The doctor, a woman named Megumi, had come in to check on Kaoru. She had tried to check on him, however he saw to it that she didn't touch him. Yahiko quietly told her who he was 'at the moment' and her insistence became greater to see him. Once he had curtly told her that he was fine and had given her a warning glance, she went back to looking at Kaoru's ankle.  
  
Her final analysis was 'Thankfully Kaoru's ankle isn't broken, it's just sprained. She needs to stay off of it for a couple of days, and after that, avoid any strenuous activities for a while.'  
  
He could vaguely remember that woman, more so as a kitsune than anything else. Something about her made him uneasy. Perhaps it was the way she had first looked at him, or how she had purposely said things to get Kaoru's anger flowing; though Kami knows why anyone would be so foolish. He snorted in amusement; she had even gone so far as to call him 'her Ken- san'.  
  
Finally the tea was ready. Carefully he balanced the tray to the tea in one hand and retrieved some snacks that Kaoru had asked for. He padded softly to her room, taking great care not to spill any of the hot liquid. Yahiko met him at the door; Kenshin shot him a grateful glare as the boy opened the door for him.  
  
Kaoru was inside, but instead of lying down, she was crawling to her door leading to the outside. In mild annoyance he told Yahiko to finish cleaning the dojo floor and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Kaoru. I know that Megumi-san told you to stay put."  
  
She glanced at his sheepishly. "Honestly Kenshin it's not that bad! I should know.it's my foot! I just wanted some fresh air."  
  
Arguing with Rurouni might be difficult enough when he set his mind on something, but arguing with Battousai was damn near impossible, especially when it was about her. He gave her a stern look and put the tray down next to her. In three strides he opened her door, allowing for nature to shine in. He then walked over to her and picked her up once again that day, and went over to the wall nearest the tray. When he sat, he crossed his legs and placed her back against his chest. Then with his foot he inched the tea closer to them. Kaoru watched in mild fascination as he handed her the hot beverage.  
  
She giggled. "You know, you're pretty talented with you feet."  
  
He shrugged. "I'm even more talented with my hands."  
  
Her face turned crimson. "Kenshin no Baka!" she squealed.  
  
"Nani?" His face was one of innocence, but the glimmer of wicked joy was in his eyes. "I just meant I'm better using the sword in my hands than my feet!" Again he smirked and asked playfully poking her ribs. "What were YOU thinking Kaoru?"  
  
"Ano." She remained blushing. Desperate to change the subject she inquired. "Why this position?"  
  
His eyes bore into hers. "If you won't take care of yourself, then I will." He wrapped his arms tightly around her stomach and buried his face in her hair. "This way you can't move, without me knowing it."  
  
Kaoru started in self-defense. "I can most certainly take care of myself Kenshin! What do you think I have been doing these past few years?"  
  
Battousai's smile was hidden from her face. "Living." He answered simply.  
  
Kaoru tried to turn around in his lap to see his face, but his hands held her firmly. Giving up, she allowed herself the comfort of having his hands around her, holding her protectively.  
  
Quietly Kaoru rested, allowing her thoughts to flow. 'Will he stay like this if he changes back to Rurouni?' She frowned at the idea. As much as she loved the old him, she also loved the new him.or maybe it's the older him.well, either way it's still Kenshin. 'What if he changes back, and he isn't as open to me again?' She couldn't bear the thought of that. It was his forwardness that made her feel that he actually cared; that he could see her as something other than a sister-like figure.  
  
Her hand traveled up to meet his entwined around her stomach. She didn't know if she could live with Battousai. If Saitou happened to come by, there would no doubt be another horrible fight. She shuddered as she remembered her feelings of helplessness as she saw Saitou's katana bite through Kenshin.  
  
As the tea began working, Kaoru began to slowly succumb to sleep. In his arms, he could feel her body begin to relax and finally he heard her breath even out, telling him she was in deep sleep. Quietly he carried her to the futon and gently tucked her in. He could hear her softly whimper his name, as he left the room.  
  
His footsteps echoed down the hall, yet stopped short as he felt something. Frowning Kenshin opened his senses and he could detect a faint battle aura, heading his way. One that seemed familiar, yet dangerous. Growling he grabbed his Sakabato and stuck it in his belt, heading outside to meet this new person.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Phew!! Finally done with this one. I really want to thank everyone for reviewing, and most especially the one's who actually took their time to E- mail me:  
  
Emilie AKA Azura Dea Taniki-chan Sarah Lizzie H.E.R.  
  
And thank you again to those who continuously review my fics. I mean WOW!!! 88 REVIEWS!!! That's too great!!! Thanks again minna, and as always sorry about any mistakes I make in my typing and grammar. I only have time at night to do this. ARIGATOU!! 


	5. His Golden Eyes Pt5

Hello everyone!! Yes I am still alive and well thank you. WOW I have gotten a lot of threats recently to update.so in the interest of sparing my life I think I will!! ::sweat drops:: I want to thank everyone for reviewing and staying with me through my infinite slowness! So without further delay.On to chapter 5! Oh and to warn you ahead of time.MAJOR OOC!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
His footsteps echoed down the hall, yet stopped short as he felt something. Frowning Kenshin opened his senses and he could detect a faint battle aura, heading his way. One that seemed familiar, yet dangerous. Growling he grabbed his Sakabato and stuck it in his belt, heading outside to meet this new person.  
  
Sanosuke was having the time of his life. He had actually won twice in gambling, not to mention scored on some serious sake that he was planning to put to good use, celebrating his victory. And who other to celebrate with, than with his good friends. Whistling a tuneless song he neared the gate of the Kamiya dojo and prepared to push it open.his customary non- invited way.  
  
"Do you normally go inside a person's home without being invited in?" a cold voice demanded from the shadows.  
  
Sano smirked and turned to face the shadow. "Oi! Of course I do Kenshin!" He gnawed on his fishbone. Quietly the shadow drew closer to him. Out of the darkness, Sano could make out two glowing amber eyes. He backed slowly and held his hands up in a gesture of submission.  
  
"Che, Kenshin if it bothered you so much I can knock for a while." Silently Kenshin came closer, his eyes seemingly drilling into Sano's soul.  
  
Kenshin studied the man before him. Tall, and undoubtedly strong, this man shouldn't be taken lightly. The question wasn't if he posed any harm to his Kaoru, the man's battle aura held no malice or false intent. The question to Kenshin was, who was he to Kaoru? His eye's narrowed slightly. He seems so familiar, or at least the fish bone sticking out of his mouth does. 'Is he a friend?' The feeling in his gut told him that the tall man was indeed important to them, but he couldn't figure out in what way. 'What if he was important to Kaoru?' His eyes narrowed again at a sudden unwanted thought. 'What if he is VERY important to Kaoru.'  
  
With every passing moment, Sano grew more and more curious. Kenshin was studying him with so much intent; he thought his clothes would catch on fire! 'First of why does Kenshin have the amber eye's? Did he screw something up between him and Kaoru again?' Sano sighed. Kenshin was going to lose Kaoru to some ass of a man if he didn't make a move and soon.  
  
"Oi Kenshin. Did something happen between you and Jo-chan?"  
  
Kenshin didn't answer. 'BAKA! He isn't even paying attention to me!' Sano muttered. Walking over he ran his hand across Kenshin's face. Still nothing. He snorted; there was always one way to get to Kenshin.  
  
"Well Kenshin, I'm going to see Kaoru-chan now. Don't wait up, you know.grown-up stuff." He made as if to leave.  
  
"Matte!" Kenshin's voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned just in time to see a rather fast incoming fist headed for his face.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kaoru rose from a groggy sleep extremely annoyed as to what was making the noise that woke her. Once her senses came to, she heard loud shouting and the sound of many things breaking. In the midst of the noise she could hear two voices.  
  
"Kami, no!" Without paying heed to her ankle she stood and quickly limped over to the door, gritting her teeth in pain. Just outside she could make out two figures surrounded by a dirt cloud. Sano sounded like a dying rooster, squawking and squealing for mercy, yet sounding like he was having the time of his life. Kenshin on the other hand was quiet, a deadly breeze.  
  
Kaoru limped over and grabbed the only thing she could to help support her, her good ol' trusty broom. With that she hobbled out into the dust cloud, determined to beat some sense into her baka Battousai. Fortunately she didn't have to go far. Sano came flying out face first and landed on the ground, skidding about five feet before stopping and lay twitching.  
  
Kaoru hobbled over to him and set herself between the fallen man and Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru?" Battousai went over to her. "You should be resting! Megumi-dono said you needed to stay off your feet!"  
  
"BAKA!" Kaoru screamed at him. "Don't you think you should be worried about nearly KILLING Sano!" She pointed to the body behind her. "Kenshin this is Sano! He is our friend! You need to ask me if it's alright before you attack someone, they could be our friend!"  
  
A muffled laugh was heard behind her. Sano struggled to stand up and speak, unfortunately at the time his mouth was full dirt. Kenshin was also smiling.  
  
Kaoru just glared at the two. "Mou!"  
  
Finally Sano was able to speak. "It's alright Jo-chan! Kenshin and I were just letting lose some steam." He pointed a finger at the smiling Battousai. "You should just know that I went easy on you!"  
  
Kenshin snorted. "Was that before or after you were squealing like a little girl?"  
  
"I'll have you know that was before!" Sano sniffed the air disdainfully.  
  
Both men smiled and walked toward each other. "Good fight Sano."  
  
"I know."  
  
"MOU! Kenshin, Sano no BAKA!" Kaoru yelled. She limped back to her room, ignoring the stuttering idiot men.  
  
Kenshin gulped. It was true he had attacked Sano without merit. Halfway in- between the first punch he remembered his friend and knew the tall man was just kidding about him and Kaoru. They just wanted to fight for the hell of it. He cursed himself for his idiocy. Of course it would seem to anyone else that they were really at each other's throats. He ran over to Kaoru, and was promptly punched. Sano stepped back as Kenshin's body went flying through the yard and into the wall.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Later that night, when Kenshin had regained consciousness, he went to Kaoru's room. A slight knock on the door prompted a dozen flying object toward it.  
  
"Go away!" Kaoru shouted.  
  
"Gomen Kaoru, I can't do that." Without further warning he slid the door open and went into her room.  
  
Kaoru gasped at his intrusion, put the book that she had been reading down and sat up. "I said I don't want to talk to anyone, so get out please!" she growled.  
  
Kenshin slowly walked towards her, his face an unreadable mask. All to soon, Kaoru was swept up in his unwavering gaze of an amber ocean.  
  
"K..Kenshin?"  
  
He stopped a foot away from her and kneeled beside her futon. Still keeping his eyes on her, he grasped one of her hands gently and held it in between his. When he spoke, his voice was soft and gentle.  
  
"Kaoru, gomen. I didn't mean to make you angry and concerned. I acted without thought to your feelings, and for that I am very sorry." Gently he turned her hand around and brought his lips to her palm. In a whispering breath he apologized again, just barely brushing his lips to her hand. Kaoru was burning up. Her insides turned to mush as his teeth lightly nibbled on her palm, and down to her fingers. She watched with growing need as his hair swept across his neck with every movement he made. And with every nibble on her hand, she forgot exactly why she was mad at him.  
  
"Kaoru." He whispered.  
  
She closed her eyes. "H.Hai?"  
  
She could feel him scoot closer to her, nearly touching her.  
  
"Open your eyes Kaoru."  
  
She complied. "Nani Kenshin?" His face was so close to hers. With one hand he gently cupped her face, brushing his thumb across her cheekbone and then her lips. With his eye's, he drank in everything about her. Her face, her soft skin, the way her lips quivered, and how her eye's sparkled with unknown want.  
  
"Kaoru.will you allow me to kiss you?" His husky voice questioned near her ear.  
  
As if in a dream, Kaoru nodded slowly. His gold eyes flashed once with relief as his lowered his head, and his lips met hers in a passionate yet gently embrace.  
  
Once their kiss ended, Kenshin quietly tucked his beloved into bed, giving many more kisses in the process. Without thought Kaoru complied, until he turned to leave. With a sudden burst of strength she grabbed his hand and pulled him down on top of her.  
  
Surprised, Kenshin gazed into her eyes with curiosity. Before he could protest, she kissed him again. This time though, the kiss was different, more hungry, more urgent, and defiantly more passionate. The room became hotter as he senses turned to overdrive. Her arms wrapped around his back, pushing him more toward her body, making it impossible for him to escape.and hell.why would he want to! Then as suddenly as it had started Kaoru broke off the kiss and smiled.  
  
To stunned to speak, they both whispered goodnight. Kenshin quickly walked out of her room and into his. One thing was for sure; there would probably be no sleep for him tonight. It was hard enough not to storm back in her room and do what Sano was teasing him about earlier. He smiled lazily. Nope.no sleep for Kenshin tonight.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Soooo?!?!?!! How is it minna? Please R&R! And a great big thanks to those who R&R'd before and defiantly thank you for those people who actually went through he trouble of sending me an e-mail, urging me to continue! I know that this is probably completely OOC, I don't really know how Battousai and Sano would react towards each other. I'd like to think they could play fight. Well this is just how I think they would act, sorry if I spoiled anyone's idea! ::dodges books:: GOMEN!! 


	6. His Golden Eyes Pt 6

Hiya Minna!! Yep I am alive!! FINALLY I had some time to update my story!! I recently got a new career and I have been studying my behind off!! So now I have some time for play!! YIPEE!!!! Ok let me get down to the story.also I don't own Kenshin. ::sniff::  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kaoru woke up to the sound of cicadas chirping and Yahiko running up and down the halls of the dojo cleaning the floor. She was just about to rise and do her morning stretches when she remembered what had happened before. Quickly she pulled the covers around her body and glanced warily around her room making sure that she didn't find a baka Kenshin sitting anywhere to 'admire the view'. When she was sure there was nothing she smiled to herself and brought her fingers to her lips, remembering the kiss she and the red head shared last night. Her euphoria was interrupted when the very subject of her fantasy's knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Kaoru? Are you awake?" He asked softly through the thin material.  
  
She giggled slightly. "And if I'm not Kenshin?" She could almost hear him smile.  
  
"Well, then I guess I shall have to wake you with kisses."  
  
Kaoru threw herself back on her bed and drew the covers up to her chin. "Then, no I am not awake!"  
  
Chuckling Kenshin slid the door open and mockingly crept into her room. He couldn't believe how this silly yet wonderful woman held him in the palm of her delicate hand. Slowly he went to her bed and knelt down beside her, all the while staring at her face.  
  
Kaoru tried hard to keep her eyes close and make the appearance that she was still asleep, though she didn't really know why. She was startled to feel Kenshin's knees at her side after a while, 'I didn't even hear him walk!' Slowly she could feel his hair brush against her check as he lowered his head closer, and subconsciously her head raised slightly to give him better access to her lips. 'Mou, he's taking forever!' was her only thought before she felt his hands cup both side of her head.  
  
Quietly he knelt next to her and watched in fascination as her body relaxed to the gentle massaging that he was doing to her head. 'This is interesting.' He made sure to take note of how to relax her before he could resist her lips no longer and quickly bent down to capture her lower lip in between his.  
  
The kiss was sweet and tender, yet held need behind it. Slowly Kaoru raised her arms around Kenshin and ran her hands up and down his back, carefully pushing him closer to her body. She raised one of her hands to push against the back of his neck and play with some of his silky hair.  
  
All to soon Kenshin pulled away. "Gomen Kaoru, Yahiko will be wondering what happened to us."  
  
She moaned in frustration. "So? I'll tell him to go to Sano's!" Grinning she watched as her Kenshin raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Gomen Kaoru-dono, but I don't think it would." he started, but quickly stopped as a look of horror crossed her face. "What is it Kaoru?"  
  
"K.Kenshin you called me Kaoru-dono."  
  
He stared at her confused for a moment. "No, I called you Kaoru, you don't like it when I call you Kaoru-dono." He saw her face changed from horror to confusion.  
  
"Demo, Kenshin.I just heard you say Kaoru-dono.no listen to me I wouldn't lie about that!" She interrupted when he was about to correct her again.  
  
"Well,' he said slowly, "If I did then I'm sorry." He turned from the girl, "Breakfast will be ready in just a bit; you had better get ready ok." Quickly he turned back to her and gave her a quick kiss. Then after caressing her face gently he left her room, leaving Kaoru to her thoughts.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
To Kaoru, he seemed to have little concern for using the honorific for her name, however his insides were turmoil of worry. Recently he had been having a dream of his peaceful, less forward self coming back to ruin everything that he had strived to achieve with Kaoru. He knew that Rurouni was incapable of expressing any sort of passion, much less even admitting that he was in love. He had waited in the shadows as, his other self, bumbled through life feeling to guilty to even realize that he had never killed innocence. Yes, even Battousai felt bad for killing, however it was, at the time for a cause he believed in, and still does.  
  
He slowly made his way toward his room. If indeed Rurouni was returning, he needed to say a couple of things to his beloved.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That day was a flurry of activity for Kaoru. Yahiko had spent a better part of the day practicing and cleaning, while Kaoru went to work sewing everyone's clothing that had been torn. She had been looking for a chance to speak to Kenshin about this morning, halfway hoping that she had misheard. Once he had left she began thinking about how wonderful and yet terrifying this change had become. She loved Rurouni, yet the passion and unhidden love of Battousai was a part she would miss dearly if he left.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Kenshin walk out of the dojo with a bag in his hands. As quickly as she could, she grabbed her boken and used it as a crutch to get her to the door he had just left through.  
  
"Oi busu!" Yahiko called after her. She grumbled obscenities her parents would have been shocked if they heard. Pretending to ignore him, she quickened her hobble to try to catch sight of her prey. Unfortunately at that time she felt something extremely wet and smelly land on her head and blinding her, just as she reached the door.  
  
She ripped it off her head not noticing the moisture and peaked around the door, but Kenshin was not there. She muttered more obscenities and tightened her grip, finally feeling what she was holding. In horror she brought Yahiko's sweat rag up to her face, feeling the liquid drip around her fingertips.  
  
In the distance she could hear Yahiko's laughing. "YAHIKO!!!" He gulped at the face she made, yet began laughing right away again as she rather pathetically began trying to hobble back to try to mangle his body. His grabbed his sides as she threw the rag down to the ground and raised her boken, however it caught her terribly off balance and she had to rush to lower it back down.  
  
Yahiko was a couple of seconds to wetting himself with how hard he was laughing; however fate has a funny sense of humor. Sano came in chewing his fishbone, once Kaoru saw him; she gave a cruel smile to Yahiko and whispered something in his ear. The boy wiped the tears from his eyes just in time to see Sano advancing towards him cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Guess what Jo-Chan promised me Yahiko-Chan.two free dinners and a bottle of sake if I pummel you."  
  
Kaoru stood back and watched amused as Sano began chasing Yahiko around the dojo, throwing various things and yelling various curses at each other. Occasionally she would hear Sano promising Yahiko a sip of the sake, if he would just hold still like a good little boy. At that she began laughing. Revenge was good, and these two where taking her mind off of other things. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After dinner, to which Kaoru made Yahiko cook, Kenshin finally came home carrying a small package in his hands.  
  
"What is that Kenshin?" She inquired.  
  
He smiled. "Something I promised you." And with that he turned and left for his room.  
  
"Demo.Kenshin, where did you go today, you've been gone for some time now!" She called to his retreating form, but he either didn't hear her or chose not to answer. "Mou, Kenshin no baka."  
  
It was another two hours before he finally came out of his room. Kaoru glanced at him with worry in her eyes, however he took no note and sat down across from her.  
  
"Kenshin, are you ok?"  
  
"mmm." He smiled at her. "Where are Yahiko and Sano?"  
  
She frowned; he was hiding something. "They left."  
  
"Oh." Was his only reply as he stood up again and went to the kitchen, returning after a couple of minutes with some tea. Carefully he took his place and gave her some tea as well. Kaoru watched his every move, waiting for him to say something.  
  
Finally after about five minutes she slammed her tea down and stood. "Kenshin no baka!" He looked up startled.  
  
"Nani Kaoru?"  
  
"What's going on Kenshin? I'm getting really worried!"  
  
Again he was startled. "What for Kaoru, nothing happened did it?" His eye's darkened at that last question.  
  
She stuttered. "Well no, nothing happened, I just.your so.quiet." She finished miserably. Mentally she hit her head. 'I can't believe I got upset like that, I guess I'm just tense.' Another part of her spoke. 'Damn right your tense, you don't know what's going on in that idiot head of his.' 'Yah but that's no reason to get angry with him, if I do, then he might just distance himself.'  
  
Kenshin watched amused as the play of emotions ran across her face. Truthfully he had been down at the river thinking about many things for most of the day. Things about his life, relationship, and what would happen if Rurouni came back and hurt Kaoru emotionally, by dismissing everything that they had shared together. He couldn't let that happen, there had to be some way to fight it. He mentally shook himself as he saw the looks of concern she kept giving him. Flashing a false grin he hoped would pass off as sincere, he told her he was just tired and excused himself for bed.  
  
Kaoru watched him leave. After another couple of hours, Yahiko came home and went straight to sleep, she stayed in that position for the rest of the night thinking about all of the things that had happened, falling asleep at the table with a cold cup of tea still in her hands.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
For the first time ever, Kaoru was the first to rise from sleep. Partially because of the light hitting her square in the eyes, and partially because of the sharp pain in her back from falling asleep at the table. She slowly rose, putting her hand on her back. A wry smile forming her lips. 'I look like an old lady like this.' She carefully straightened and shuffled herself toward her room. She passed Kenshin's door just as it slid open and he walked out; Kaoru turned to greet him.  
  
He was just getting up to make some breakfast when he heard footsteps coming closer to his door. He knew it had to have been Kaoru, she was the only one that shuffled in the morning, but it was still early for her, so he went out to see her. He was, however, not expecting the reaction he got from her. She was just turning to talk to him, when she saw his face, and stopped, turning white. Worry gripped him as he stepped forward to catch her in case she fell. She regained her composure just quickly as he took his first step.  
  
Quietly she turned away from him. "Kenshin, answer me something quickly." He glanced at her curiously. "Kenshin, tell me what my name is?"  
  
He stood shocked. He opened and closed his mouth several times, it was only when she sighed impatiently that he answered.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, are you ok?"  
  
She turned slowly around. "You haven't called me that in a couple of days." She raised her hand to brush away his bangs from his purple eyes. Then turned and went to her room closing her door.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
::sigh:: YAHYY I FINALLY UPDATED!!! Ok I'm sorry if this is short or disappointing to anyone.I think my muse left me. Please R&R minna.begs.I defiantly have the time to update now.I think.Anyway.A HUMONGOUS THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO PERSONALLY WROTE ME A LETTER AND E-MAILED TO ME!! ::Snicker:: I literally got a couple of death threats too! Anyhoo, I hope to continue soon.And to anyone who has read Kaoru's Mission...PLEASE If you have any ideas, I'd be glad to hear them. I am sooooo stuck on what to do next!! I would of course give you full credit if I use your idea and thank anyone even if I don't use your idea.BYE!!! 


	7. His Golden Eyes pt7

Howdy people!! Yes I am back.let me tell you a quick little story.Imagine this if you will..Chibi Hatokirei is seen sitting at her computer table after a long day of work. Finally she does what she's been meaning to do and check's her e-mail after about a month ::snicker:: 254 messages for me.hmmm let me see.. porn. delete. porn. delete.oh wow lots of reviews.click and read.sugoui!! People are so nice!!! Porn.delete.enlarge your WHAT!! First of wrong gender.delete. and so on and so on until I get deeper into the e-mails.. and realize oh crap.I haven't update my story in a while.as noticed by such wonderful readers.some of whom threaten to.. how should I say this.tear out my innards.use them to tie me to the bed and force me to write.::sweatdrop:: I really feel the love. So for the sake of me and my innards.I think I'll write some more. Oh and I know it's not really much but I really want to dedicate this chapter to Q-chan aka Akiko who was the first one to e-mail me a suggestion.which I planned on using. As always I don't own Kenshin. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Quietly she turned away from him. "Kenshin, answer me something quickly." He glanced at her curiously. "Kenshin, tell me what my name is?"  
  
He stood shocked. He opened and closed his mouth several times, it was only when she sighed impatiently that he answered.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, are you ok?"  
  
She turned slowly around. "You haven't called me that in a couple of days." She raised her hand to brush away his bangs from his purple eyes. Then turned and went to her room closing her door.  
  
Kenshin watched her leave in stunned silence. 'What the hell was going on here?' He pondered. To his best, yet still a little fuzzy recollection he didn't remember making her upset. He shrugged it off and just placed it under the category of the mysteries of women, and went to go to the kitchen; maybe breakfast was what Kaoru needed to be a little more.ano.Kaoru.  
  
Treading softly toward the kitchen, he came across the eating area. Puzzled he picked up the cup of tea that had been there for quite some time due to the temperature and stained appearance on the rim of the cup where some of the tea had evaporated. For some unknown reason he found himself staring at the tea with a strange fascination as images to fuzzy to fully recognize danced through his mind. A raven-haired beauty calling his name, and playfully teasing his senses with seductive kisses. A wave of emotion over came him along with a wave of pain. It felt like forgotten memories were trying to burst through all at once, creating a blurred vision and one hell of a headache. Slowly he brought his hand up to his head trying to ease the pain by massaging his temple. It did nothing however, the pain continued to grow and he felt for the first time in a long time like he was blacking out. The cup he was holding fell to the floor and shattered. And another image flew into his mind, that of a music box that Kaoru cherished being broken on the wall.  
  
Kenshin groaned in pain, as his world faded to black.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Idiot." A voice in the distance growled.  
  
Slowly Kenshin opened his eyes and glanced around with awe. He was in the middle of a field surrounded by a cool misty fog that turned the world a dull gray. In fact the only color in this world was him and.  
  
His eyes widened as a pair of golden eyes leered at him. Quickly Rurouni rose to his feet feeling for the sakabato he always had at his side, only to find air.  
  
Battousai glanced at him in amusement. When he spoke his voice was taunting and held half malice and half mockery. "I would expect that reaction from me, not you Rurouni."  
  
Kenshin stood with his mouth open in amazement. He was looking at a perfect replica of himself as Battousai. 'This can't be happening,' he thought. 'This is a dream, this is just a stupid dream.' He kept repeating.  
  
Meanwhile Battousai kept staring at him. "What amazes me Rurouni" he said with malice. "Is the fact that she even cares about you." He began to walk around Kenshin looking him up and down like a cat to a mouse. "Look at you, you can barely talk to yourself much less to her." He said as he came around full circle to look at the other's purple eyes.  
  
He gazed back finally finding his voice. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Battousai stared in contempt. "What the hell do you think I'm talking about, I am talking about Kaoru."  
  
"Kaoru has nothing to do with you, so shut up and stay away from her."  
  
"She has everything to do with me, baka."  
  
Purple met amber as both men tensed, reading each other's intentions. Finally the Rurouni just sighed.  
  
"Look," he spoke biting off each word, making sure the other knew the seriousness behind it, "I don't know what is going on here, but I'm not going to let you hurt her. You have nothing to do with my life now, you are nothing but the past."  
  
Battousai narrowed his eyes. "Yes I am part of the past, a past you can't seem to forgive, and until you do, I will always be here watching you blunder through life like a lifeless idiotic doll!" he yelled, stepping closer to Rurouni who held his ground, purple eyes blazing in anger. "And you don't need to worry about me being the one to hurt her, you do that just fine without me!"  
  
Kenshin felt the anger welling up inside him as his other half accused him of possibly harming Kaoru. The mists around both men swelled as battle aura's pushed the air like gusts of wind. And both men let out battle cries as they charged one another in a lethal combat of fists.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kaoru was in her room hugging her blanket in a childlike fashion for comfort, when she heard the cup break. Curiosity nagged at her, until she finally left the confines of her protective barrier to see what was going on. She quietly crept out of her door, and went toward the kitchen, trying desperately to see what had happened without being noticed by Kenshin. The last thing she wanted right now was to talk with him and hear the honorific to her name again. Unfortunatly fate wasn't as kind to her as she would have liked it to be. Worry ebbed through every vein in her body as she saw the very person she least wanted to see, fall to the floor in a heap of what looked like pain.  
  
Quickly she ran over to him, screaming both his name and Yahiko's. She cushioned his head on her lap and felt his forehead, surprised to feel no temperature. Yahiko burst through the door with his hair flying all over the place and gazed in horror at the site of Kenshin unconscious on the floor. Without being told he ran through the door to bring Megumi.  
  
Kaoru began trying to shake him, calling his name repeatedly but to no avail. In frustration she tried everything from gently slapping the sides of his checks to hitting the floor by his head. 'Kami,' she prayed, her eyes closed. 'Make this stop. Make him be ok. I don't care who he is, as long as he is alive.' And as she prayed she began to cry, her tears running unchecked down her face and falling unto Kenshin's cheek.  
  
So deep was she in her prayers that she didn't even feel the feather light brush against her cheek. It was only when she heard the gentle voice of her Rurouni calling her name that she opened her eyes, and saw the beautiful eyes of Kenshin kneeling down beside her staring at her in concern.  
  
"Kenshin!" she cried throwing herself into his arms and hugging him crying more out of relief than anything else.  
  
He held her gently stroking her hair and whispered. "Shhhh..It's ok" repeatedly. Slowly her sobbing slowed and she rose from him looking at him with concern.  
  
"Kenshin, are you ok?"  
  
"Mm.I'm fine." He said with a smile.  
  
"What happened.? I was so worried.I didn't know what to think.I" she couldn't finish her assault of questions as he silenced her with a soft finger to her lips.  
  
"I had a talk with myself." Was all he said before Megumi and Yahiko came running through the door.  
  
"Kenshin!" the older woman panted. "What happened, the only thing I got from Yahiko was that you collapsed!"  
  
"Ah..maa maa gomen ne Megumi-san. I didn't mean to worry you.both." He added looking to Yahiko.  
  
Megumi straightened herself and put on her bossy professional look. "None the less you did collapse, I insist of giving you an examination!"  
  
"Hai Megumi-san, that's fine with me, but really I am fine now." He said with a smile.  
  
The female doctor peered close at the man on the floor. Aside from a few water stains on his shirt that she suspected where from Kaoru's tears, she saw nothing unusual about him, except for.his eyes.  
  
"Kenshin can I talk with you for a moment in private?" She asked.  
  
He nodded and stood to leave, giving Kaoru a reassuring smile as he followed the doctor into the other room. Yahiko and Kaoru gave each other curious looks but kept where they were in most unusual fashion.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Has she noticed yet.umm" Megumi started  
  
"I don't think so, she didn't have much time to look when you two came running through that door."  
  
She sighed. "So what are you going to do then?"  
  
"Tell her of course."  
  
Megumi stared at the handsome man before her. Her inner emotion were in turmoil, a part of her loved this man, possibly ever since she had seen him sitting in that run down old shack with rooster head. It seemed so long ago that her heart ached whenever he gave smiles to the child like Kaoru. Smiles that were never the same with anyone else; even her. At first it was a game for her, to win this man over from a girl with little to offer, and who couldn't even cook. But she soon realized that it wasn't a game she could ever win. Slowly and almost unwillingly she raised a hand to his scarred cheek only to have him catch it before she could make contact with his skin.  
  
"Gomen Megumi-san. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
She stared at him wide-eyed. "How long did you know."  
  
His smile was soft. "Not long, I am a little dense sometimes."  
  
She laughed at him. "Sometimes?"  
  
His smile faded. "Megumi-dono, I think there is someone else for you, someone close to you, to all of us."  
  
She choked down a tear. Yes there was someone for her, someone who had begun replacing her dreams of Kenshin. She smiled ironically, "Who would have thought rooster head would become the man of my dreams ne?"  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "Well as long as he is not the man of MY dreams, it's ok."  
  
Megumi stared at him, and then slowly began to laugh harder and harder until tears came down her checks. Tears of both happiness and the small sadness that her game was over, Megumi the woman had lost over Kaoru the child. And yet little Kaoru had given her so much, so to her it wasn't much of a loss.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Kaoru and Yahiko sat still outside; waiting for Megumi to finish whatever she was talking about with Kenshin. Kaoru began to wring her hands together in anticipation when she gave a quick yelp of pain. She glanced at her palm to see a deep gash.  
  
Yahiko came over to see what was wrong. "What did you do Kaoru?" He said carefully taking her hand and looking it over to inspect.  
  
"It must have happened when I was trying to get Kenshin to wake up." She explained.  
  
"How were you trying to wake him up?" He asked raising an eyebrow, "Bleed on him?"  
  
"Oh just shut up and get me some water and the bandages by the sink." She countered.  
  
Grumbling something about 'being to dense to feel pain until now' Yahiko went into the kitchen and emerged with some water and bandages. He was just about to help her wrap them around her palm when Megumi and Kenshin emerged from the room. They all looked at each other and Megumi motioned for Yahiko to move aside so she could inspect Kaoru's hand. Kaoru kept her eyes to the floor as the older woman turned her hand around to inspect for any other cuts.  
  
"Well I can certainly see how you cut yourself baka," she said motioning to the floor that was still littered with shards. "You should at least learn to take care of yourself a little better."  
  
Kaoru's head snapped up. "I was a little distracted by other things Megumi-san."  
  
Before Megumi could counter attack she caught Kenshin's eye. Quietly she stood up. "Fine then, you take care of it yourself." She turned to Yahiko. "You need to come with me."  
  
He turned to look at Kenshin, then back at Kaoru. "Me? Why?"  
  
"Yahiko I need your help at the clinic." Just as he was about to argue, she laughed, and fox ears popped out of her head. "Young man, was it not you that burst into my office and made me leave all of the people there to run around town?"  
  
"Yah.but"  
  
"No but's Yahiko, I'm going to have a line of sick people in the clinic and I need you help."  
  
Grumbling yet again, Yahiko left with Megumi for a fun filled day of whining kids and groaning adults.  
  
Kenshin went over to Kaoru, gently took her injured hand and began wrapping it in the bandages. She struggled to get a look at his face, however he kept it carefully hidden in the shadows of his bangs.  
  
Finally after he was finished he stood holding out his hand for her good one and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Stay here." Was all he said to her as he went to his room.  
  
For a couple of minutes Kaoru stood in silence wondering what he was up to, when he finally came out with a package in his hands. He quietly gave it to her and went about cleaning the glass around her.  
  
Almost as if in a stupor she just stared at the package. "What is it Kenshin?"  
  
He stopped his cleaning and smiled at her. "Something I promised."  
  
Her curiosity could take no more as she tore into the package, and gasped in delight as she held her newly fixed music box.  
  
"Kenshin, when did you.?"  
  
"Last night." He said as he went up to her.  
  
Kaoru could only stare at him, as his hands slowly went up hers and took the music box from her and set it on the table.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Want to go for a walk Kaoru?" He smiled turning his back toward her and heading toward the door.  
  
Kaoru had no choice but to follow. She watched Kenshin's back as they went outside. He had still not turned to her so she allowed her thoughts to wander. As they walked she thought about what they had shared the past couple of days. The warmth she had felt from the other side of him, the side he, and everyone else had feared, yet had showed her nothing but kindness and compassion. With the Rurouni back, it seemed like she was losing part of that warmth again. Though that thought hurt her deeply, she knew that as long as he was still there, smiling at her, she might be able to live without it.  
  
So deep was she in thought, that she almost ran into him when he had stopped.  
  
She glanced around and saw that he had leaded her to the place where he had said goodbye, so long ago. At that time it had been night, now it was daylight and instead of the fireflies, there was a gentle breeze drifting through the leaves. In fear she looked up to him, however his back was still towards her.  
  
"Gomen." He quietly said.  
  
"Masaka." Sadness and horror swirled through her in a blur. He was going to leave again? "Kenshin?" she whispered reaching up to him, slowly she saw him turn to her.  
  
"You remember this place as being one of pain." He began reaching for her outstretched hand. "I don't want you to think of it as that anymore." He pulled her close. In confusion she held onto him, half afraid that if she let go, he would disappear.  
  
"I can't tell you how much I hurt when I left you," he whispered in her hair, "but I know, that pain was worse for you. And I want to let you know." gently his hand grasped her chin and tilted her head upward to meet his eyes. "That if you will allow me, I will stay with you for all of time." He carefully wiped away the single tear that fell from her eye.  
  
"I also want you to know, that when I was unconscious, I was in a strange place. I actually got to talk to myself." He shushed her before she could ask any questions.  
  
"Both Rurouni and Battousai fought. I suppose you can say we knocked some sense into each other. For a long time I have been afraid to get close to anyone else again. I was afraid that I would hurt them like I had Tomoe. It took me a beating from my old self to realize what I was doing." His hands gently caressed her hair as he continued. "I realized that I was the one hurting you by denying my feelings, though you openly shared yours."  
  
He came closer to her pushing her body up against his. Very slowly he lowered his head towards hers. "Kaoru, I knew all along, but I was to afraid to admit that I did, so I pushed it all away and tried to believe that I wasn't in love with you." His hand caressed her cheek. "I am a fool." He left a small kiss on her cheek, and place one hand on the back of her neck, drawing her closer to him.  
  
Kaoru smiled in happiness as his lips pressed down on hers in the most tender of any of the kisses he had ever given her.  
  
Slowly he drew away only far enough to where he could see her whole face. His eyes caught hers and she was able to see all of the emotion flashing through his eyes. She looked closer. His eyes where purple flecked with amber outline.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"We both agreed." Was his answer to her unspoken question. "Though I am still not proud of the past, I can not change it, or who I am. I can only look toward the future." He smiled down at her, a true smile. "Kaoru, the future is something I can look forward to as long as you are in it." He drew her in for another kiss.  
  
"I love you Kaoru."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru walked hand in hand down the road leading toward the dojo. Both wore smiles.  
  
"Ne Kenshin?"  
  
"Hmm Kaoru?"  
  
"Do you suppose this would have ever happened without that incense lady?"  
  
He smiled at her. "I don't know, maybe in time, but then again.I just don't know."  
  
Kaoru stopped mid-stride and gasped in disbelief.  
  
"What is it?" Kenshin asked  
  
She pointed over to the stand in the corner. Kenshin choked in disbelief. "Speak of the devil!"  
  
Quickly both of them ran over to it searching before they got there for the woman that started all of this. However the person at the counter was not the old woman, but a younger one that was sitting on a chair cleaning bottles.  
  
"Where is the old woman that sold incense here?" Kaoru asked.  
  
A girl that couldn't have been more than 15 stood and wiped her hands on her apron. "Konnichiwa! My name is Akiko, how can I help you?"  
  
"The woman," Kenshin began trying to keep a flustered Kaoru down. "There was an old woman that ran this stand about a week ago.where is she."  
  
The girl's face saddened. "My grandmother is the one who used to run this. She passed away three days ago. I am now in charge of her business."  
  
Kaoru looked at the girl with sadness. "I am sorry to hear of your loss." she began.  
  
The child smiled sadness still evident in her face. "Where you customers of hers? She would be pleased to know that you came, I will tell her when I visit her grave."  
  
"Hai." Kenshin said. "And tell her, thank you."  
  
"For the bottles or what?" She questioned.  
  
"She will know." Kaoru interjected grabbing Kenshin's hand.  
  
"Hai, I'll tell her that you gave your thanks." The girl said wiping her tears away. "I'm sure she'd want me to say your welcome." Her face brightened. "Oh since your such good customers would you like a free stick of incense?"  
  
Both Kenshin and Kaoru held up their hands and slowly backed away from the stall with looks of mock fear on their faces.  
  
"Iie!" they both said in unison.  
  
"That is..Umm.we need to be leaving." Kenshin began.  
  
"Yah.I uhh.have dinner to prepare." Kaoru finished Quickly they both left, promising to stop by and visit Akiko later. Both unaware of what the future may hold, but both knowing they had tried their last stick of incense.  
  
FIN  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ok minna the end. How did you like my little story? Sorry the fight wasn't as big as what I had hoped it to be and I didn't get to put Saitoh in the story. I had a great time working on this, now hopefully I can get to work on Kaoru's Mission. Hope everyone enjoyed. Please R&R! ( 


End file.
